Sculpture
by Taka and Keichirou
Summary: (yaoi) (one-shot) Happy Belated Birthday Hanamichi-kun!


A/N This fic is taken from an ancient Greek story, 'The statue that came to life' *frowns thoughtfully* Or something like that…Anyway…Happy Birthday Hanamichi-kun *glomps Hana* Don't forget to R&R ^___^ Sculpture By Keichirou Hideki 

Once upon a time, in ancient Athens, Greece, there lived a carefree young man. A self-proclaimed genius, he calls himself, which many people would agree, reluctantly. He was indeed a genius for he is a talented sculptor, often carving magnificent statues of Gods and Goddesses, that it is said, even Gods and Goddesses themselves came down from heaven, to marvel.

One fine day, our sculptor decides to attempt something he had never done before, that is creating a form of a mortal man. The sculptor rubs his chin thoughtfully as his bright honey-brown eyes, studies the lump of clay before him, wondering if he should make the statue as handsome as himself. 

__

"Nyahahahahaha!" 

Birds and other winged creatures as well as delicate butterflies and small animals, residing near his small and simple dwelling, screech and flee in fear.

Miyagi Ryota walks up the pathway to his good friend's, humble dwelling and knock before entering. "Hello, my friend." Greeted Miyagi cheerfully.

Our sculptor lifts his head in surprise, "Good day friend, what brings you to my home?"

"I was bored and so I decided to visit my good friend." Said Miyagi, smiling.

The sculptor laughs in amusement, "Well, how is your beloved Ayako?" Asked the sculptor.

"I have good news, Ayako is with child!" Miyagi laughs happily as he envisions himself as a father, "Or should I say children!"

The sculptor eyes widened in disbelief, "Twins?!"

Miyagi nods, a broad grin on his face.

The sculptor smiles, happy for his friend, "That is good to hear." The sculptor pats Miyagi on the back jovially.

Miyagi, noticing the lump of clay, asks, "Another statue of an immortal being?"

Our sculptor shakes his head, "I have decided to create a statue of a mortal…"

"Woman?"

"No, a man."

Miyagi raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

The sculptor smiles and starts shaping the lump of clay, into a figure of man. 

"I better get going, See you in a while." 

The sculptor nods absently, concentrating his full attention on his creation.

(Several hours later)

Our sculptor steps back from his statue, murmuring in awe, feeling that this statue, surpasses any he had done before, "Beautiful…"

The statue of the man was indeed breathtaking. Our sculptor traces the figure's almost-feminine, yet masculine features reverently, with a finger. Those slanted cold eyes, high aristocratic nose and full lips, his long fringe partially covering his eyes. He then ran a hand down the lean body, caressing it slightly.

"Oh…if only you are alive…" Said the sculptor sadly, realizing that he had fallen in love with his lifeless statue.

Days passed, with our sculptor falling into deeper depression. All he does all day is gaze lovingly at his beloved statue, his heart weeping silently, refusing to eat or sleep. Miyagi became worried for his friend and tried to knock some sense into him, literally. 

One day, his head cleared suddenly and was able to think rationally. He decided to pay the temple of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty, a visit.

Kneeling before the beautiful statue of Aphrodite, he prayed, "Goddess of Love and Beauty, please grant my one and only wish, please make my statue alive…so that he may love me in return."

Up in heaven, the Goddess Aphrodite wondered at the strange wish of that mortal man. She decided to grant him, his wish.

Our sculptor trudged back home, sadly. Reaching his humble dwelling, he was immediately overcome by exhaustion due to many sleepless nights and collapsed onto his bed, asleep instantly.

A brilliant light appeared in the sculptors home, as the Goddess Aphrodite appeared in a flash. _Hmm_… _Not bad looking_, thought the Goddess as she gazed upon the sculptor's statue. _Not bad looking at all_, the Goddess grinned, as she closed her eyes and started chanting inaudibly. A glow appeared, suffusing the statue in a golden light, as it grew brighter and eventually vanished. 

The next morning, the sculptor awoke to the sounds of birds chirping happily. He yawned widely and rubbed his eyes. Feeling a presence near him, he turned his head and wide honey-brown eyes met beautiful slanted fox-like eyes. He sat up abruptly, speechless, pointing a trembling finger at the strange man on his bed. _"Y-y-you!"_

Then the sculptor's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the very familiar looking man. He gasped, _My wish…it came true…_ He glanced at his statue quickly, only to find it missing.

The stranger sat up slowly, causing the blanket to slide down, pooling around his hips. Blue eyes studied the red-haired man with interest under his thick lashes. The sculptor glanced down and immediately turned bright red for the stranger is obviously nude.

Blue eyes met his with amusement, before the stranger tackled him onto the bed and gave him a bruising kiss as he proceeded to give our sculptor a _Good Morning._

---

-Owari-


End file.
